


Still A Hero

by Caustic_Corgi



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Brain Damage, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson Gets a Hug, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson-centric, Family Feels, Gen, Gotham City is Terrible, Head Injury, Hurt Dick Grayson, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Siblings, Protective Tim Drake, Secret Identity, Seizures, Self Confidence Issues, Teacher Dick Grayson, Tim Drake Has a Bad Time, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caustic_Corgi/pseuds/Caustic_Corgi
Summary: After being shot in the head, Dick isn't the same. He has seizures and other health issues. Even though he can't go on patrol anymore, Dick won't be kept on the sidelines. He helps mentor the Young Justice team. They just don't know about his seizures. But that shouldn’t be an issue, right?
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Everyone, Dick Grayson & The Team (Young Justice), Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Comments: 44
Kudos: 307
Collections: A Collection of Beloved Inserts





	1. Shot

It was a horrible night in Gotham. But really, what else could be expected, it was Gotham. That was what the city was known for. That and it's heroes.

The reason it was an especially horrible night in Gotham was because of one Dick Grayson, also know as the hero Nightwing and the events that would befall him that night. It was one of the few nights where he could be seen working with his mentor, Batman. They'd been working a drug case together. The production and sale of the new drugs had started in Blüdhaven, but had quickly made its way to Gotham. It was going to be the cause of a huge headache if it wasn't nipped in the bud.

The case hadn't gone as expected and everything went gone wrong. There were too many thugs and the intel that Bruce and Dick had been given was completely wrong. It was an absolute disaster.

Bruce was currently applying pressure to a bloodied and wounded Dick. He'd been shot in the back, while Bruce had just been grazed. Dick had stepped into the line of fire that had been aimed at Bruce.

Luckily the shot that hit Dick missed anything important, but it was still dangerous if not treated. Both had faced worse, but they both knew that it was best to not push their luck. They were tired anyway. After Dick had gotten shot, they both decided that they should call it a night and wait until they had more accurate intel before retrying to dismantle the drug cartel. At this point, staying would do more harm than it would help.

They had beaten all of the thugs in the area, but more would come soon. They could deal with whoever showed up until they were extracted by whatever help Bruce had called.

"It's really in there, isn't it," Bruce said to Dick who's fists were clenched. Dick's back was bleeding and the bullet hadn't gone all the way through. Bruce was trying to see if he should fish it out there or if he should wait until they were somewhere with supplies.

"Don't stick your finger in there!" Dick half-groaned, semi-playfully. A bullet wound shouldn't seem inconsequential, but he'd been in the hero business long enough that that was the truth of the matter.

Bruce chuckled gruffly, " Well, if you had been paying attention, I wouldn't have to."

"I know, I don't need a lecture. Besides if I had been paying attention, you'd be the one having a finger stuck in your back. How're we getting out of here?"

"I asked the League for a bit of help."

"Oh my God! You asked for help! How much trouble are we in," Dick joked.

"I just don't want to deal with a upset Alfred. It is his Birthday tomorrow and he doesn't need any stress. I promised that we'd get home early tonight without any complications."

"Aww, you actually care about someone! Batman has feelings!"

"Shut up."

"Ha, yeah not happening. That's what you get for sticking your finger in my back."  
_____  
The extraction team had finally arrived. Not a moment too soon either. Bruce and Dick were drenched, curtesy of the downpour that had recently started, and were very tired. Cranky Bats were the worse type of Bats.

Both stood up and made their way over to the ship that would take them to the watch tower. They were just a few feet away when a shot wrung out. A cry escaped Dick's throat and he fell backwards and collapsed into a large puddle that was quickly changing color. One of the men selling the drugs had hidden away behind part of the building's cooling system and had escaped both of the hero's notice.

Bruce, as well as the extraction team went into action immediately after hearing the shot. The majority of the extraction team went after the loose criminal, leaving Bruce and a few others to care for his son and take him to the safety of the ship.

Dick didn't groan or move when he was touched by a medical professional that was checking him for injuries.

Bruce noticed that Dick's head was where the pooling blood was coming from. He'd been shot in the head. The shot from earlier had been one thing, but a head shot... Most people didn't come back from head shots, but then again, Dick wasn't most people. Hopefully this was one of the moments where Dick showed others that he was unique despite being only human.

"Nightwing, do you hear me? I need you to squeeze my hand. I need you to respond."

Bruce's heart clenched at the silence. He couldn't do it, he couldn't lose anyone else. How could he continue if Dick didn't make it?

"Nightwing, I need you to answer me."

Silence

"This is an order! Answer me now!"

Silence

A hand was on Bruce's shoulder. "I know this is hard, but he needs immediate attention, I'm going to have to ask you to get out of the way or leave.

The medical team carefully lifted Dick onto a stretcher, holding the back of his limp head. Dick just sagged in the air as he was lifted off the ground. One couldn't tell whether he was even alive, but Bruce knew better than that, or at least he hoped.  
______

The plane ride was unbearable. It seemed to take forever, despite the ship being extremely fast and the newest in cutting edge arial technology. The men and women who were trying to save the young vigilantes life struggled to keep up with Dick's blood loss and tissue damage. They had never dealt with such a traumatic head injury before. By the time the plane finally landed, it had become quite apparent the hopelessness of the situation.

It wasn't often that Bruce felt emotional, but how could he not. His son had a bullet in his brain. Chances were that he'd never see his son alive again or that if he did, Dick wouldn't be, well Dick anymore. So the great Batman just stood there, helpless, as his son way laying, dying, watching his as Dick was pushed through the medal doors of a watchtower surgery room.  
________  
"He's strong, you know that. I can hear his steady heartbeat from hear. It'll turn out alright," comforted Clark. He, as well as a large group of the Justice League, had joined Bruce is his wait for any news on his adoptive son. They tried to provide what hope they could, but it did little to raise the Batman's spirits.

"This is all my fault," Bruce stated glumly.

"That's not true. Things happen in the field, we all know that. All we can do is let the doctors do their jobs," said Diana.

"I failed, what if they failed? What if he's not the same when he goes back though those doors?" Bruce asked, uncharacteristically emotional.

"If that happens, which it might, then we'll help both of you get through it. We'll be there," said Barry, crouching down to Bruce's eye level and grabbing his hands.

The room grew silent again. Gears turning in everyone's heads, thinking of possible outcomes in the situation and how they would act if it was their child in the surgery room.

It was silent for a long time until Clark suddenly stood up. "They're done."

"Is he..." Bruce asked tentatively.

"He's alive, has a healthy heartbeat. And some sort of medical machine is making noise showing brain activity. I don't know anything else though," Clark answered.

"Thank the Lord," Bruce wasn't religious, but at this moment he was sending thanks to every God in every religion he knew of. His son was alive. His son wasn't brain dead. It would be okay. It would be okay. Whatever damage there was didn't matter, they'd work through it. His son was alive. Bruce thought that he might pass out from the overwhelming relief.  
______  
After knowing that Dick wasn't in danger of dying, everyone left, leaving Bruce with his son. After everyone had done, a doctor had privately informed Bruce about the damage done to his son's brain.

"We can't know much until he wakes up, but I don't think he's at risk for amnesia or personality changes. Unfortunately, he may be at risk for seizures. He may get epilepsy, but we won't know for sure until he wakes up. No matter what, I don't want him in the field for a long time."

"Of course."

"You have to be very careful with this kind of injury. It was a very close call. I'm going to leave you with him for now, but I'll be checking up on him."

"Thank you for everything you've done."

"You do your job and I'll do mine."  
_________  
It took almost a week an a half before Dick woke up and it was another few days until he was totally coherent. The seizures started soon after.

Bruce had thought that he was prepared, but now he realized that nothing could prepare him for the sight of his son on the floor, body racked by convulsions.

"It's okay. It's okay. You're going to be fine," he kept on murmuring as he held Dick's head, keeping it from hitting anything.

When finally Dick regained control of his body and had regathered is thoughts, he asked, "Does this mean no more Nightwing?"

Bruce's heart shattered. His son had just had a seizure and the first thing he wanted to know was if he could still be a vigilante. Just by looking at Dick's tear streaked face, Bruce could see how much damage he'd be doing to his son if he said no. He'd failed as a father, being a vigilante should be Dick's priority. But it was, so Bruce would destroy the life his son knew.

"No, I won't let that happen!" Bruce said strongly, "Things will have to change, but I won't keep you from doing what you love."

"But how?! I can't be in the field, I could put you in danger!"

"There are other ways to help that don't involve being in the front."

"Like what? Oracle?"

"Yes, but not quite what I had in mind. How would you feel about helping mentor Young Justice?"


	2. Introductions

"Hey Kaldur, do you know why we were told to meet up? We aren't supposed have a mission for another whole week," Artemis asked.

The Young Justice team had just been called from their separate training sessions to talk with Black Canary. They had been told earlier that that week was just supposed to be for training, so Artemis had been surprised when she was told that they had to meet without any prior notice. 

"No, I haven't been informed of any upcoming mission. If there is one then it would be one that the League didn’t know about before they came up with this week’s schedule. Black Canary did mention to me something about us meeting someone though. It's not often that guests come to the mountain, so it's probably someone important. It might have to do with a mission, it might not," he answered.

"Think we're gonna get a new team member?" Wally asked excitedly

"Perhaps, but I don't think so. I think I would've been informed if that we the case. It might be a politician who is in danger or a League hero that we haven't met yet. Don’t get your hopes up for a new member, it’s unlikely," said Kaldur.

"Yeah, you're right, but I still want to see who it is. I'm so bored, anything is amusing," groaned Wally. A week of only training sounded fun at the beginning, but running around the track was becoming monotonous.

"It's not that hard to amuse you Wally. You'd chase your own tail if you had one," joked Artemis.

"Hmph. Anyway let's hurry up, Tim is probably already there! I lost a bet and now I have to pay up anytime I'm late," said Wally, speeding away.

“Of course he lost a bet with Tim,” Artemis laughed loudly. “Now that’s amusing.”  
_______  
"Thanks for doing this, really. It means a lot to him," Bruce said to Dinah (Not Diana, Black Canary, not Wonder Woman)

Batman and Black Canary were in deep conversation. They were about to present Dick to the Team and both were nervous about how the experiment of Dick as a teacher to the Young Justice team would work out.

"Of course! It's the least I could do and besides he's going to help them all so much. I couldn't ask for a better co-teacher. He's skilled, knowledgeable, smart, and great with kids. It was a no brainer," she replied, smiling.

"His recovery period was really rough. He got frustrated, but never quit. The occupational therapy helped immensely, he can move just as well as he could before. I mean, you've seen him on the trapeze. The only major problem that is still a big issue is the seizures."

Dinah nodded sympathetically, "Yeah, what's the plan for that?"

"Well, he's taking medication, so that helps a lot. Keeps him from having the huge ones, the grand mal ones. He still has the others though. He can tell when he's about to have them. If he senses one coming he'll go to another room to ride it out."

"When that happens should I go with him? You know, to time it and make sure he doesn't hit his head. I know he doesn't want the team knowing, but is that really best?" Dinah asked.

"I'm not sure. He thinks that if the team knows they'll pity him or won't take him seriously as a teacher. For now let's just respect his wishes. He doesn’t have a lot of choices these days. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. If he leaves, I think you should stay with the team, keep them from investigating. They'd be curious if both their teachers suddenly left the room for seemingly no reason. There's a room that he can go to when he feels like a seizure is coming on. The room that he goes to is really close to the training area, so he can get there quickly. The room's whole purpose is for him to have a place to safety seize, he won't hit his head or anything. I built it right after his surgery. A lot of the League hangs out in the lounge next to it so if someone sees him entering, they'll help him out."

"That's good."

"How do you think the Team will like him?"

"Fine. He has such a great character, they'll warm up to him quickly. Also helps that he's Tim older brother. And besides, they'll like having someone to take to who knows what it's like to be a part of the superhero business at such a young age."

"Yeah. I just hope this all goes well, it's going to hurt him so much if it doesn't."

"Everything will be fine. Come on, let's go. Tim and Dick are already waiting and the rest of the Team should arrive soon if they haven't already."  
______  
The whole team was sitting, waiting for Black Canary to tell them what was going on.

“This better be something important, I need to train!” growled Conner.

“Yeah, we’ve been waiting for a bit and still don’t even know why we’re here! Do you know anything Tim?” Artemis asked.

“Uhh yeah. I can’t tell you though, it’s a surprise. Don’t worry, it’ll be worth the wait,” he said, wringing his hands together in anticipation.

“Yeah well-” Wally was cut off by the sound of a door swinging open. Black Canary, Batman, and one other figure entered through the door frame. Tim’s face visibly lit up at the sight of the stranger.

“Sorry we’re late, there was an incident that we had to deal with,” Batman gruffed.

“We have an announcement to make to you guys,” Black Canary, said smiling.

The stranger stepped forward. “Hello everyone, my name is Nightwing, I’m Timmy’s older brother.” He flashed a smile when Tim groaned exasperatedly.

The rest of the stared in awe. Nightwing, the first Robin, has just introduced himself. He was the first kickass sidekick/partner. He was the idol of any young aspiring hero. He was success at its finest.

Kaldur spoke, “Greetings, Nightwing. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard many tales of your adventures.”

“Only good things I hope,” Nightwing laughed, “Well I’m not sure how to say this, but I’m going be helping Black Canary train you guys from now on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay.


	3. Hello Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Thanks for the comments!

Dick looked at the Young Justice team nervously, waiting for a reaction from them. Things had been going so wrong for him lately and he really hoped that he would start out on the right foot with the team. He was starting a new chapter of his life and he really wanted it to be a good one.

Tim looked both anxious and excited. Dinah told Dick earlier that Tim was ecstatic that his older brother was going to help mentor but also worried that his skills would pale in comparison with how skilled Dick was at him age and that he'd embarrass himself in front of Dick. That sentiment made Dick smile. Tim shouldn't have to worry about Dick being embarrassed by him, but it made Dick happy that Tim cared so much what he thought of him.

While Dick hadn't actually met the team before, he already knew all about them. Wally and Tim hung out at the mansion together all the time and Dick heard about a lot of fun adventures. From these stories Dick knew that Kaldur was the mature, wise leader, M'gann was the sweet Martian, Conner was the protective clone, and Artemis was the strong-willed archer. Dick knew all of this but he didn't really know them, who they really were as people, what they were like. This was the part that made Dick nervous.

Dick's anxiety was lessened by Wally's predicable, positive reaction. Wally whooped and cheered, his face lit up in excitement. "Boo-yah! This is soo cool! Tim you didn't tell me that Dickie would be training us!"

"It was a surprise," laughed Tim.

Dick turned to see what the others thought of his announcement. Kaldur obviously wasn't the kind of person to wear his emotions in his sleeves but he looked happy. Kaldur gave a small smile and said, "A great surprise too! I am looking forward to being able to learn from you."

“Yeah, I’m going to have a lot of fun with you guys! Hopefully I’ll manage to teach you guys a few things too.” Dick smiled back. From Tim, Dick knew that Kaldur was always very respectful and that he was reserved with people he wasn't really close with. It would be fun to see how Kaldur would loosen up around him as they spent more time with each other, hopefully.

Dick noticed that the Martian he had identified as M’gann wasn’t standing where he saw her earlier. “Where did—”

Artemis laughed. “Oh, she always does that. Every time she meets someone new she brings out the cookies she always has ready.”

“I can’t wait!” said Dick. “Tim brings treats home a lot and they’re always really tasty.”

“Let’s head over to the training room and get to it. We’re going to work on flexibly and agility today, something you’re way too good at,” said Dinah, patting Dick on the back and bringing everyone’s attention back to the fact that they weren’t gathered for a social gathering.

Wally shuddered. “Eww! I don’t want to see your weird flexible bending. Damn contortionist.” It was always hilarious to see Wally get grossed out by Dick’s range of motion.

Dick laughed. “That’s too bad. You get to see me get all bendy all the time now.”

Wally made a disgusted expression, though he still has a smile plastered on his face.

“Is he really that flexible?” Conner asked. He had heard great things about Nightwing, but still wanted proof of his skills. He had high expectations for Batman’s first protégé, but as Superman’s protégé he felt the need to try to be the better protégé. Yes, Nightwing had many years on him, but he could dream.

Wally pretended to retch and vomit. The first time Wally saw Dick contort his body he totally freaked out and now it was a running joke.

The team made their way to a room that wasn’t used very often. It held a lot of gymnastic and trapeze equipment. This kind of training room was basically home for Dick and he was immediately comfortable there.

The Young Justice team looked about the room in awe and in apprehension. This was not the kind of training they were used to. Their worries seemed to vanish when M’gann rushed in the room trying to catch up with everyone else. In her hands was a plate of fresh chocolate chip cookies. Dick and Dinah watched from afar as the teenagers helped themselves to food.

“Not so bad, right?” asked Dinah quietly. Anyone listening might think that she was talking about the room but Dick knew that she was actually talking about his interaction with the team so far.

“Uh-huh. Yep. The day is not over yet though,” said Dick, showing that he was still worried.

Dinah rolled her eyes and made a comment about him being a worry wart. She walked in front of the the group and began explaining what they were going to do that day. “Alright guys, we’ve been working on strength training for a while and now I want to start incorporating that training with fast pace movement. For today and for the next two-to-three weeks we will work on flexibility, balance, and agility. Your attacks won’t do you any good if you can’t place them correctly and you won’t make very far in the field if you can’t dodge and keep your balance. Nightwing is going to demonstrate some high level exercises for you. It’s going to be really hard and I don’t except you guys to get it right—not even a little bit—but I want to see how well you guys can try to copy his movements by the end of this unit. Don’t except to get it right and don’t push yourselves to. Know your limits. He’s had years of practice. Dick, take it away.”

Dick took a deep breath and tried to shove all of his worries into the back of his mind. Worries that he’d have a seizure while in mid-air or that he might miss his landing and fall on his face. He took those worries and he banished them as far away as he could and focused on his task at hand. He took a running start, grabbed a bar, and flew.

Dick flew. Flying in the air and feeling the rush of excitement, everything else fell away. All sounds, worries, and distractions were left behind as Dick moved though the air. The world stopped spinning and everything grew still. The stress of his life changing injury was momentarily forgotten. The happiness he carried with him since he was a little circus boy with large, unstoppable dreams bloomed in his chest. Joy was pumped through his veins. Memories of laugher and of his mother’s lullabies rang in his ears. Everything was right with the world.

Then Dick’s feet met the ground and it was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! Did you like it?


	4. Role Model

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while, but the fact that motivation isn’t a constant is very annoying.

Artemis had seen a lot of tricks during her time as a teenaged hero and it took a lot to impress her, but Nightwing accomplished that the moment he stepped on the course.

Artemis watched in awe as he twisted and spun in the air. Nightwing moved with apparent ease and looked more comfortable flying through the air than he did when his feet were on the ground. Now Artemis has a full understanding of where the title 'Robin' came from. The first Robin really was a bird, all he was missing were feathers and wings.

The expression on Nightwing's face gave away how much he enjoyed acrobatics and Artemis thought it was almost sad that he had to land.

Once on the ground again, Nightwing turned to the team and looked at them with apprehension.

'He's nervous that we won't like him and is trying to impress us!' realized Artemis with a laugh. 'Who would have guessed that the famous protégé was the type to need validation from his students?'

"How was that? Was that okay?" he asked, scratching the back of his head in nervousness.

"That was awesome," breathed Wally in amazement. "I've been seeing you do those kind of tricks for years and it still hasn't turned old!"

"Great," Nightwing smiled, "Okay, any questions?" he asked, turning to face the group. 

This reminded Artemis that the whole reason why Nightwing did those stunts on the first place was because the team was supposed to try to replicate his moves. "Soo many questions... I have absolutely no idea how to do that," she groaned. 

Black Canary took that as her cue and motioned for Artemis, Wally, and Tim to follow her and Nightwing towards the equipment. "I'm going to have you three go work with Nightwing first, he can answer any questions you have while you guys stretch. After a while you'll switch with Conner, M'gann, and Kaldur. Remember, you're not going to get it all right in one day."

Tim grinned widely while Wally and Artemis shared apprehensive looks with each other. “I’m going to snap in half and you’re all going to have to glue me back together, just so we’re all on the same page here,” said Wally.

Nightwing smiled. “I’ve got you covered, don’t worry about it. Once you guys feel ready, I want you guys to start on the course. Try to incorporate the movements that you saw from what I was doing, but don’t force it. This is all about becoming better prepared and being able to get yourselves out of situations. You’re not going to copy my movements in the middle of a fight, so practice what feels natural.”

“Ok, I can go first,” said Tim, who looked pumped to be training with his brother.

Tim proceeding to go through the course with speed and efficiency that only came after a lot of practice. He definitely wasn’t at Nightwing’s level, but he was still really good.

Tim didn’t seem to think so though because when he walked back to the start of the course he looked embarrassed. “Ehh! That was so hard, I didn’t even make the landing right and I’ve been watching your routine for a while.”

Nightwing flashed a smile. “No-no-no! That was great! All you really need to do is to focus on your legs instead of what’s going on below you. If you’re legs aren’t locked in the right position you might fall and break something. You did really well though. And you’re going to keep improving over time.”

Then it was Artemis’ turn. Being an archer meant that she didn’t have as much experience as the others in evasion and dodging and sadly it showed. Artemis walked back, her face flushed, as she thought about her clumsy performance.

Nightwing didn’t seem to share that opinion though. “That was really well done. I know you’re better at attacking from a distance, so don’t worry to much about this. It’s important for you to become proficient in defensive tactics, but for you, we’re really going to use this course so that you can get better at moving your body to a place or position that makes it easy for you to hit your target. For you, we need to focus on being more comfortable with being up close to an opponent.”

Artemis smiled, it felt good how Nightwing was able to critique her without bringing her down or saying that she messed up.

Artemis, Tim, and Wally went though the course several times before they switched with their other teammates. They did a light cool down while they watched how the others did. Nightwing was doing more specific training with them that was more suited to their non-human abilities. It took a while, but by the time everyone had finished, Artemis was exhausted.

"Hey Di—Nightwing!"

Artemis watched as Tim ran over to his brother to invite with to their after-practice dinner. Artemis was interested, but tired, so she just eves dropped their conversation.

"Yeah?" Nightwing asked Tim.

"We’re all going to the cafeteria to get some dinner food. Wanna come? It’ll be good for getting to know everyone.”

"Are you sure that I wouldn’t be interfering with your guy’s quality friend time?" Nightwing asked, looking nervously at the group waiting by the doors.

"Please come!" Megan said.

Conner nodded in agreement. “I would like to know more about Batman’s first protégé.”

"Alright," said Nightwing, following the group.

"Soo... How was the first part of your day today?" asked Tim

"It was fine. I was mostly just preparing for today’s meeting. I was a bit nervous, so I don’t think I really did by best for you guys today," Nightwing said.

Wally rolled his eyes. "Sure... It’s not like you’re the best protégé and pulled off some pretty damn cool stunts that we’ll never be able to do without pulling a major muscle,” he said sarcastically.

"Nightwing, you’re mistakes are nonexistent to people at our level. I’m just happy you didn’t get so nervous that you pulled out," said Tim, throwing is arm over his brother’s shoulder.

Nightwing nodded and laughed. “Yeah. I almost did that.”

“What was it like being the first sideki—I mean protégé?”  
asked M’gann.

Nightwing’s expression turned into one of excitement. “Oh that! That’s a tale of a lot of movie nights! But I can start with the story of when I first met the Pinguin. It was when I was first starting out and...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! More comments mean fast chapters!


	5. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments. I hope you like the chapter.

“Nightwing! We need to go now! Get up!" Tim shook Dick by the shoulders and yanked him to his feet. "You have to wake up. Like right now! The guards are coming."

"Huh-what?" asked Dick, confused. 'Why am I so tired? Was I drugged, gassed? Was I concussed again? Aww man! Alfred'll kill me if I get another concussion.'

"Let's go!" yelled Tim, pulling Dick by the hand. They ran through a seemingly never-ending hallway lined with closed steel doors. Tim made a sharp left and pushed a stumbling Dick into a utility closet.

"What's g—" Tim covered Dick's mouth to shut him up.

"Are you crazy Nightwing! Are you seriously trying to kill all of us?! The guards are right outside! Now shh!"

Dick's ear were met by the loud click-clacking of several pairs shoes walking down the hall and booming, angry voices. They were loud and the people were speaking in English, but for the life of him, Dick couldn't figure out what they were saying.

'That's weird, there weren't any sounds until a moment ago. Why didn't I hear them? Where even are we?' Dick thought.

Dick stepped forward and looked through a crack in the door to look at the guards that were passing by. Before Tim pulled him back, Dick got a good look one of the men. He looked very normal with no distinguishing features, nothing remarkable at all. After a moment, it registered in Dick's mind that the made didn't have a face, he literally had no face. It was just an unfocused blur.

Quietly and frantically, Dick whispered to Tim, "Where is that guard's face?"

Tim's worried face morphed into one filled with confusion. "What the hell are you talking about? There are no guards. That's Lex Luthor! Are you alright?"

"What do you mean that's Lex Luthor?!" Dick looked out into the hall again. All of the guards were gone expect one. The guard made a stop and started unlocking the door. This gave Dick a chance to see the faceless guards face again. The guard wasn't faceless anymore, it wasn't even a guard anymore! It was Lex Luthor, just like Tim said. 'What is happening? I'm so confused!'

"What's going on?" Dick finally vocalized.

Tim swore. "Don't you remember?! We're on a mission with the team. You just had another seizure. That's probably why things are weird for you."

"A mission? What mission? I don't remember having a mission. Did I really have a seizure?" Dick asked.

Tim swore again and expression grew frustrated and furious. "I knew it! I knew that we shouldn't have brought you a long. You're just a burden that's putting us all in danger! I told B that it was a bad idea letting you back into the hero business! Whatever, we don't have time to deal with you right now! Just do as I say!"

"What?!" Dick asked, astonished. ‘What is wrong with Tim? He never acts like this!’

"Are you deaf too? I need you to listen to me before you mess this up even more! Look what you did to Artemis! If you don’t want anyone to get more hurt then I need you to shut up and follow directions. You’re supposed to be the responsible one, but we’ve been saving your ass the whole time!" yelled Tim.

‘We?’

Dick turned around and was suddenly surrounded by the Young Justice team who all looked battered and bruised.

'When did they get here?'

At the front of the group was Artemis, who stood with a large gash on her stomach that stained her suit. The rest of the team didn’t look much better. M’gann was leaning on Conner and Wally’s leg was bent at an unnatural angel.

"What-what happened?! Are you guys okay? How did you get hurt? I don't understand!"

Artemis flashed an insincere smile that revealed her red stained teeth. "You did this to me. To us. You did a really bad job teaching us. We didn’t know what to do and all the advice you gave us just made things worse.”

“And then we had to protect you when you collapsed! You’re the teacher and we had to waste time protecting you! You’re a horrible hero. You collapsed in the middle of a battle! You almost killed us! I can’t believe I ever looked up to you!” said Wally, glaring.

Dick was shocked and flustered. He just woke up, had no idea what was going on, and apparently had had a seizure and had put the team in danger. Everyone was really mad and acting weird. None of it made sense. If only he could remember!

“I don’t remember anything, guys. I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened, but I’ll make it right. I’ll fix this and make sure you’re all safe. I can’t help the seizures though. You have to give me a break on that point. I have brain damage and—”

“We don’t care about that! If it’s that bad then you shouldn’t even be here! Take some responsibility! This is all you’re fault,” cried Conner, outraged.

“This was supposed to be a normal mission. I had it all planned out. I had to call the League in as backup up.” said Kaldur coolly.

“That’s right,” said another voice.

Dick spin around and saw Bruce pacing angrily in his Batman suit.

“This was a mistake Nightwing. Letting you back into the field was a mistake. I’m pulling you out.”

Panic filled Dick’s soul. “What?! No, no, no! I was just getting my life back together! Nightwing is my life! I am Nightwing! You can’t take this away from me please! Please B! Please!”

Bruce’s cold demeanor didn’t change, if anything it grew even colder.

“You heard me. I expect the suit to be handed over once I finish cleaning up your mess. Get going now. Leave. There’s no more room for you here.”

Duck felt a pit in the depths of his stomach. “No! I’m sorry, I’ll do better! Let me stay. Please! I’m begging you! I don’t know what I did wrong, but I’ll work on it. I’ll get better! I’ll be better! Just don’t take away Nightwing!”

Bruce stomped forward and grabbed Dick roughly by his collar. Cold, hardened eyes stared back at Dick. “I gave you my answer. Nightwing will no longer exist after tonight. Now leave!” Bruce threw Dick towards the door. “Get out!”

Numbness filled Dick’s body. “What will I do?”

Tim crossed his arms. “Figure it out yourself you moron.”

“But—”

Bruce pushed Dick through the door frame. “And don’t come back to the manor. I have no room for a useless son in my life.”

Dick collapsed in tears.  
________

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. Shhh! It’s okay. I got you. You’re going to be okay.” A soothing voice filtered into Dick’s consciousness.

Dick groaned and help his head.

The voice gave a little chuckle. “That’s what happens when you cry like that. You give yourself a headache.”

“Wha...” Dick opened his eyes and was met by Bruce’s soft gaze. Dick propped himself up on his elbows and looked around. He was in his room. His own bedroom.

“What happened chum? Did you have a nightmare?” asked Bruce, concern and worry filling his tired face.

“It-it was a dream? It wasn’t real?”

“Yeah chum. It was a dream. None of it was real. You just started freaking out and crying in your sleep. What happened in your dream? You can tell me.”

“Uh—I was in a weird place, like a compound or something. The team was on a mission and I was there for some reason. None of it made sense. Something happened, I don’t know what. Everyone was hurt and it was all my fault. I had somehow messed up the mission and then I had a seizure and everyone had to worry about keeping me safe. People got hurt and it was all in me.”

Bruce gave a sympathetic smile. “I’m so sorry that happened. What else happened in your dream.”

“There were a lot of blanks, so I didn’t understand it. Everyone was mad at me though. Tim yelled at me and Artemis said I got her hurt and was a bad teacher and—and Wally said that—that he regretted looking up to me. Conner was furious and Kaldur was disappointed. And—and—and—” Dick broke down into tears.

Bruce patted Dick’s back. “It’s okay, just let it all out.”

Dick held back his sobs. “You showed up and took away Nightwing and—and kicked me out of the manor.”

“Oh! Oh, chum! That would never happen! You know that. Right? I would never ever do that. I know how important Nightwing is to you and I wouldn’t ever ever kick you out. You need me. And I need you. We’re family.”

“I know,” mumbled Dick, wiping away his tears.

“You know you dreamed this for a reason. You’re stressed about messing up with the team. You need to relax. Even if you mess up, which I doubt, it’ll be fine. Everything is going to be fine. The kids love you, you’re talented and smart, it’s going to work out.”

“I know that deep down, but I can’t help worrying,” sighed Dick.

“I get that. I really do. Next time you feel stressed, talk to me okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good. I thought the first practice went well. Did it not? I thought you did great. Did something happen when you went and hung out with the team? Tim said that you had a blast.”

“Oh that was great. I enjoyed it a lot. Nothing went wrong, but I was just holding in a lot of stress. Like what if I mess up? What if I get someone hurt? What if someone needs me, but I can’t help them because I’m having a seizure? What if they don’t take me seriously? What if I’m a bad teacher? I just worry so much.”

“That’s okay, we just need to work on it. We are going to work on it together. We’re a team.” Bruce ruffled Dick’s hair and plopped onto his back. “Want me to stay here tonight?”

Dick smiled and rested his head on Bruce’s chest. “Yeah, that would be nice.”

They laid there, in quiet contemplation, for a long while until creaking of wood reached the pair’s ears. Someone was at the door. Bruce sat up and smiled.

“You can come in now,” he called.

A sleepy Tim appeared and made his way over to the bed. “I heard crying. Do you need a hug?” Tim asked drowsily.

Dick grinned widely. “No, I’m fine now. You can go back to bed. It’s okay.”

Tim shook his head. “No. You’re gonna get a hug. It’s hug time.” Tim slowly crawled onto the bed and snuggled into the crook of Dick’s arm. “See. Hugs are nice. Everyone needs hugs,” Tim murmured before promptly falling asleep.

“I guess we’re all sharing a bed tonight,” laughed Bruce. “C’mon, snuggle close. It’s time to sleep.”

“Goodnight Dad.”

“Goodnight son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Was it too strange? I hope it made sense what I was doing with the unexplained stuff and the faceless guard. I was trying to show how in dreams not everything makes sense and how your brain leaves details out.
> 
> Please comment!


End file.
